Strawberry Bride
by Katniss-everdeen-94
Summary: Ya han pasado cinco años desde la lucha final, y Kisshu ha regresado a la tierra decidido para hacer a Ichigo suya de una vez por todas, pero hay un pequeño problema...Ichigo y el amante de los árboles, ellos...ellos son...bueno, eso estropeó el humor de Kisshu. Eso puede causar que nuestro alien favorito cometa ciertas locuras.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Acá vengo con un nuevo fic pero de Tokio Mew Mew, amo la pareja de IchigoxKissh, son demasiado lindos y ni que decir de Kish, muy sexy dfsfggf A mi me encantó está historia, espero que a ustedes también.

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenecen los personajes de Tokio Mew Mew y la historia tampoco, es de SonicXMinagirl. Yo solo estoy traduciendo.

* * *

!RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!

Ichigo se incorporó, apartando sus sábanas rosas, y agarró su despertador molesto, luego lo apagó. Ella se frotó los soñolientos ojos cansados, color chocolate, tratando de disipar el sueño tanto de sus ojos como de su cuerpo. Ichigo odia los lunes, aunque no tanto como lo hacía cuando tenía trece años. En aquel entonces el despertarse era un gran problema, ella estaba cansada constantemente ¡Era horrible! Pero eso era cuando ella era una Mew Mew. En aquel entonces, los genes de gato eran la fuente de la somnolencia a sus trece años de edad.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Kisshu y sus hermanos se fueron...además de no ser una súper mujer, o hacer frente a los extraterrestres , la vida de Ichigo realmente no había cambiado. La pelirroja seguía trabajando en el café Mew Mew junto con Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, Berry y Tasuku. Shirogane estaba todavía tacaño con su fortuna, apenas pagaba a las chicas (y chico) lo suficiente por su trabajo duro. A pesar de que de alguna manera había logrado un poco mas de Lettuce. Ellos han estado saliendo por un tiempo ahora, pero Shirogane y Lettuce no eran la única pareja acaramelados. Ichigo y Masaya estaban todavía juntos, bien sólidos, e incluso estaban llegando a ser un poco serio. (Ella había dejado de llamarlo Aoyama-Kun cuando comenzaron la secundaria)

Ichigo bostezó, estirando sus brazos delgados. Una vez extendida, la chica de dieciocho años de mala gana se arrastró fuera de las cubiertas calientes de la cama. Odiaba hacer frente a toda la rutina de la mañana, pero por lo menos era su último año de escuela. Entonces Ichigo terminaría ¡Terminaría, terminaría!

Ichigo se cambió rápidamente a su uniforme de la secundaria. Era un traje blanco y gris de marinero que tenía un lazo rojo, la falda plisada gris terminó justo por encima de las rodillas, medias hasta la rodilla blancas que mantienen sus piernas calientes. La pelirroja inició acomodándose el cabello y maquillándose. Su cabello pelirrojo había crecido bastante en los últimos años, ya era un poco más allá de sus hombros delgados, los extremos que se encrespa levemente. Lo que Ichigo quería, era tener el pelo largo como de Zakuro, pero su cabellera de color rojo rubí todavía tenía un buen camino por recorrer antes de que incluso se pueda comparar con el pelo largo y exquisito de una modelo. Ichigo se echó hacia atrás su cabello en una media cola baja atada con una cinta de color rojo. Ella había abandonado las coletas desde hace siglos.

La ex líder de las Mew Mew sonrió a su reflejo._ ¡Perfecto!_ Ella pensó felizpara sí misma. Ichigo se alejó de su espejo y agarró su teléfono celular de color rosa, para así chequear la hora. "¡Uh oh! Necesito darme prisa. Masaya estará aquí en cualquier momento. " El año pasado, Aoyama Masayahabía comenzado a caminar junto con su novia a la escuela, incluso él la esperaba cuando la pelirroja se quedaba dormida, sin importar que eso signifique llegar tarde a sus clases. Ichigo había intentado decirle en muchas ocasiones que se vaya sin ella al colegio si es que ella no se encontraba lista cuando él llegaba a su casa pero el chico de cabello negro parecía nunca escuchar. Él sólo sonreía a Ichigo, diciéndole que una chica guapa como ella, no debe caminar a la escuela sin escolta. Ichigo amaba a Masaya y sus formas caballerescas, que la hacía sentir como una princesa.

Ichigo recogió su tarea, colocándolo en su bolso negro y se precipitó por las escaleras (de ser muy cuidadoso para no caer) todo en diez segundos. A continuación abrió la puerta, esperando ver a Masaya, pero nadie estaba ahí. ' _Hmm, tal vez se le hizo tarde' _Ella pensó para sí misma, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

_"Parece que hoy me realmente tengo tiempo para desayunar"_ La chica de dieciocho años pensó vertiginosamente. Ya que ella siempre dormía, ella rara vez tenía tiempo para disfrutar de la comida más importante del día. _"Vamos a ver, tal vez comeré panqueques. Panqueques con fresas en la parte superior. ¡Yum!"_ Se detuvo sus pensamientos agradables cuando oyó una voz familiar.

"Ya tengo un trabajo que me espera después de la graduación." Ichigo sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios con sabor a cereza.

"¿Masaya? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su novio estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor frente al padre de la chica, Momomiya Shintaro. Los dos hombres la miraron. Sus rostros habían seriedad, lo que quizá era de lo que estaban hablando antes. Masaya y Momomiya nunca habían estado tan cerca hablando.

"Buenos días, mi princesa", dijo Masaya, secándose rápidamente la mirada seria de su apuesto rostro bronceado y reemplazarla con una sonrisa cariñosa. En todo caso, después de cinco años Aoyama Masaya se había vuelto más guapo. Era un poco más alto, y su pelo se mantuvo igual, pero su rostro había madurado. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre ¡El hombre de Ichigo! Él llevaba el uniforme de su escuela que no ha cambiado demasiado de la anterior.

Se levantó de su asiento y abrazó a la chica de dieciocho años, plantando un beso en la frente de porcelana. Ichigo sonrió, sintiendo que sus mejillas se calientan. Hay cosas que nunca ha cambiado, pero por suerte el ex Mew Mew no tiene que preocuparse de sus orejas de gato, o la cola haciendo estallar fuera inesperadamente.

Ichigo estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta, cuando Shintaro habló. "Ustedes dos deberían irse ya. No quiero que lleguen tarde a la escuela" El hombre de mediana edad, dijo casi entre dientes, regalando a los dos enamorados una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Esto fue sin duda fuera de lo normal, por lo general el padre de Ichigo le daría un ataque cada vez que Masaya y su hija actuaban de manera un tanto acaramelados. Ichigo no podía dejar de preguntarse qué le pasaba.

Su preocupación fue interrumpida por su novio "Él tiene razón, deberíamos ir." Él dijo, mientras agarraba su delicada mano.

La pelirroja asintió y se volvió hacia su padre. "Adiós papá". Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

"¿Qué fue todo eso ...?" Ichigo casi se preguntó en voz alta, pero decidió olvidarse de eso por ahora. Quería disfrutar de su paseo con su Masaya.

-O-

_"¡Mierda! Ella debería de haberlo dejado..."_ Kisshu pensó para sí mismo mientras se dejó caer de espaldas en una familiar cama rosa. El olor a fresa llenó su nariz, extrañaba aquel dulce olor. Había pasado cinco años desde la última vez que él había olido o visto a su Koneko-Chan.

"Cinco años..." Kish casi susurró, mientras mira alrededor de la habitación de su amada. No había cambiado mucho, bueno, si su memoria no le fallaba. Sonrió mientras recordaba como él siempre solía mirar su hermosa cabellera pelirroja cuando dormía. Una o dos veces incluso se había metido en aquella cama caliente con ella, por suerte fue capaz de salirse con la suya.

Incluso después de cinco años, Kisshu no pudo quitar a la chica gato de su mente. Lo intentó varias veces pero falló miserablemente. Incluso se conectó con varias bellezas de Cynclonia, pero que siempre esas relaciones lo dejaban completamente insatisfecho y queriendo a Ichigo mucho mas. Cansado de sus noches de insomnio y sueños llenos de falsas fantasías, el chico de diecinueve años decidió que volvería a la Tierra y tomar lo que era suyo.

Técnicamente hablando, Kisshu sabía que Ichigo no le pertenecía a él ... todavía, pero el Cyniclon constantemente se dijo que cuando ella lo vio, por fin iba a ceder y llegar a ser la suya. Sí, esto sonaba muy bien para Kisshu, e incluso tenía su propia lógica para ir con ello. Sabía que en el fondo Ichigo le quería, tenía que hacerlo. No había otra explicación. Ella había estado tan lamentable cuando él murió hace cinco años atrás, la mirada de amor que ella le había dado, antes de que él se sumergiera en un mundo de oscuridad.

Por eso Kisshu se había negado a decir adiós antes de volver a Cynclonia, porque sabía que no era despedida. Ichigo sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Es hora de deshacerse de ese idiota amante de los árboles y darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él, al igual que no podía vivir sin ella.

Kisshu se bajó de la cama de Ichigo y flotó hacia la ventana. No tenía sentido perder el tiempo, ya que probablemente sería un poco antes de su regreso, pero volvería "Esta noche Ichigo ... esta noche, finalmente serás mía" Con esa reflexión final, el extraterrestre de pelo verde se teletransportó fuera de la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, ese es el primer capitulo. ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews, a mi y de seguro a la autora original, le gustaría saber su opinión 3

¡Nos vemos a la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tokio mew mew no me pertenece. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo lo traduzco, su verdadera autora es SonicXMinagirl 3

* * *

Ichigo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó las campanas de la escuela sonar. La delgada pelirroja recogió todos sus libros y se puso de pie, solo para ser agarrada por la cintura.

"¿Cómo te va, lindura?" Sonó una voz profunda, forzada; Ichigo solo rodó sus ojos chocolates. Ella ni siquiera debía de darse la vuelta para ver quien era, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía aquella voz.

"¡Moe!" La pelirroja de dieciocho años se quejó, mientras se movía del agarre de su amiga. Moe sacaba aquellas acrobacias todo el tiempo. La utilizaba para poder asustar a Ichigo, había empezado aquella mala costumbre porque siempre podía pensar que se trataba de Kisshu siendo un pervertido pero de todas maneras, no hacía mas que molestarla a ella bastante.

Ichigo dio la vuelta para poder mirar a su amiga frente a frente. Moe estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con los años el cuerpo de Moe se había vuelto más bien proporcionado, su una vez corto, rizado cabello rubio; ahora era largo tocandole ligeramente sus pechos.

La guapísima rubia puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de Ichigo y ambas salieron de aquel salón dejándolo vacío. "Así que ... no pude dejar de notar que tu queridisimo Aoyama-Kun y tú llegaron tarde a clase hoy día..." Moe dijo con una fingida seriedad escrito por todas partes en su cara bonita pero Ichigo podía ver que la rubia se moría por sonreír "Ustedes dos, tortolitos, no hicieron una corta parada a otro lugar antes ¿No?"

La ex Mew Mew rápidamente negó con la cabeza recordando los extraños sucesos que habían tenido lugar esa misma mañana. "No ... en realidad estaba hablando con mi padre."

Los ojos avellana de Moe se agrandaron "Pero...¡¿Pero tu padre no quiere matarlo?!"

"La última vez que lo comprobé, así era pero..." Ichigo fue interrumpida por Moe quien estaba tirando de su delgado brazo.

"En lugar de hacer tantas teorías ¿Por qué no le preguntamos al chico malo en persona?" Moe dijo mientras emocionada comenzó a señalar a Aoyama quien se encontraba hablando por su teléfono celular.

"¡Está en el celular, Moe! No podemos molestarlo ahorita, puede ser importante" Ichigo dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga para que deje de señalar al chico. La última cosa que la pelirroja quería era interrumpir la llamada de Masaya, él se veía tan emocionado que ella raramente veía en él, así que Ichigo concluyó que esa llamada debía ser importante, pero Moe aparentemente tenía un punto de vista completamente diferente de la situación.

"Oh ¡Por favor, Ichigo! A él no le importará que su novia le interrumpa" La rubia dijo rápidamente, mientras tiraba del brazo de Ichigo.

"Moe-!"

"Hey mira colgó ¡Aún mejor! Ahora vamoooos" Moe prácticamente gritó en los pobres oídos de Ichigo. Maldición, Moe a veces podía ser bastante entrometida, especialmente cuando se trataba de Masaya.

¿Dónde está Miwa en cuando la necesito? Ichigo pensó para sí misma, tratando de liberarse de las garras de Moe. Ella dejó de luchar cuando sintió su teléfono en su bolsillo vibra "Déjame ir, alguien me está llamando. Ichigo se quejó. Afortunadamente Moe soltó el brazo de la pelirroja.

"¿Hola?" Los ojos de la ex Mew Mew de ojos color chocolate se agrandaron. Era la voz de Shiragane en el otro extremo, desde que la tierra se volvió apacible, nunca recibía llamadas de él, entonces una ola de inquietud se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué tal si algo malo había pasado?

"¿Pasa algo malo?" La pelirroja preguntó casi un poco fuerte. Los ojos de Moe se abrieron y ella trató de poner la oreja en el teléfono también, pero Ichigo se movió un poco lejos de ella para que no lo hiciera.

"¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto que no, idiota!" Ichigo sintió sus mejillas arder de rabia. ¿Quién creía ese imbécil que era? "Escucha...uh...has estado trabajando duro últimamente" La ira de Ichigo se iba esfumando conforme escuchaba aquellas palabras amables de la boca de su jefe.

"D-De verdad.."

"Te voy a dar la noche libre, por lo que será mejor que disfrutes de ella" Shiragane dijo casi instructivo antes de colgar. Ichigo simplemente se quedó en estado de shock. Su jefe rara vez daba a sus trabajadores días libres. Hoy estaba resultando ser un día extraño, primero su padre y ahora Shiragane. Ichigo empezó a dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase, con Moe casi pisandole sus talones, preguntándole sobre aquella llamada telefónica. La chica de dieciocho años simplemente desconectó aquella persistente voz de su amiga, como la curiosidad empezó a roer su mente.

-O-

Ichigo miró en su espejo de cuerpo completo con el ceño fruncido. Ahora estaba pasando a siete, y ella llegaba tarde una vez más. Después de la pelirroja le dijera a su novio que su jefe le había dado la noche libre, sugirió que deberían salir y hacer algo juntos. Habían acordado que iba a recogerla a las siete, pero ahora, a la consternación de Ichigo, ella sólo tenía quince minutos para prepararse.

Después de un minuto de buscar en su armario, Ichigo decidió que iba a usar una blusa amarilla, con detalles de encaje blanco y una falda corta de mezclilla. Ichigo sonrió a su reflejo, mientras se colocaba aquel listón rojo en su cabello. Ella estaba lista para ir y ¡Hey! Tenía cinco minutos de sobra.

La chica de dieciocho años se abrió paso por sus escaleras, cuando de repente su padre apareció de la nada, aparentemente.

"¡Ehhhhhhhh!" La joven gritó, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Shintaro ayudó a estabilizar su hija. Ichigo miró al hombre de mediana edad con el ceño fruncido. "¿Papá?"

"Escucha Ichigo, realmente necesito hablar contigo" Shintaro dijo muy rápido y en silencio, con una mirada loca en su rostro ligeramente arrugada. Él agarró de los hombros con suavidad a su hija, apretando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"¡Owwww!" Ichigo gritó, apretando sus ojos cerrados, y arrugando la nariz. Poco a poco se abrió uno de sus ojos color chocolate. "¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me estás asustando!"

"¡Shhh! No hables, solo escucha" El hombre mayor dijo con una voz llena de urgencia.

"Ichigo, Aoyama-kun está aquí." La madre de Ichigo gritó. Shintaro parecía endurecerse ante el sonido de la voz de su esposa, sus ojos oscuros se duplicó en tamaño "¿Ichigo?" La voz de su madre se acercaba.

El padre y la hija se volvieron para ver Momomiya Sakura de pie en la base de la escalera. El padre de Ichigo le dio a su esposa una mirada que era similar a una mirada que a un niño le daría a sus padres cuando fueron sorprendidos pegando sus regordetas manos en la masa. Su madre se limitó a sonreír alegremente mientras se abría camino por las escaleras y separó al padre de la hija "Ve, Ichigo, que no quiero hacerle esperar" Sakura rió mientras guiño un ojo, pero curiosamente, parecía que el guiño era para Shintaro.

"¡Gracias, mamá! Volveré a eso de las diez y media" Ichigo dijo mientras agitaba su mano como despedida a sus padres, y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sakura llevaba una enorme sonrisa, mientras Shintaro miró como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

"¡Ichigo, espera!" Pero las súplicas del hombre cayeron a oídos sordos, su hija ya había salido de la casa.

-O-

"La cena fue genial, Masaya, gracias" Ichigo dijo mientras sonreía a su amado. La joven pareja estaba caminando de la mano por el parque.

"Me alegro de que te haya gustado ... Ichigo ..." El chico alto, dijo, la palabra Ichigo se detuvo en sus labios, mientras le daba a la niña con una sonrisa cariñosa. La pelirroja se sonrojó y bajó la vista y vio a los dos pares de pies caminar. Incluso hoy en día, Masaya Aoyama sabía cómo conseguir el corazón palpitante de Ichigo. La chica de dieciocho años volvió a mirar cuando habían dejado de caminar. Ella se sorprendió un poco al ver que Masaya había llevado al árbol de flor de cerezo donde él había sospechado que ella era una Mew Mew.

"Yo te hubiera llevado al museo donde fue nuestra primera cita pero pensé que esto sería mucho mas romántico" Masaya le dijo a su novia muy tímidamente.

"En cualquier lugar hubiera sido romántico" Ichigo dijo en voz baja, con los ojos de color chocolate brillando a la luna llena.

"Te quiero." El chico más alto dijo antes de coger los labios de fresa de Ichigo en un dulce y apasionado beso, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la cintura delgada de la pelirroja. El beso se profundizó, ya que Ichigo le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello del amado. Los dos estaban tan obsesionados con los demás de que ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que estaban presionados contra el árbol de flor de cerezo, es decir, hasta que Ichigo sintió su espalda siendo presionada contra algo que no era parte de aquel hermoso árbol.

La ex Mew Mew a regañadientes rompió aquel beso, liberando el cuello de Masaya, su novio no pareció molestarle en absoluto aquello. Él simplemente preguntó "¿Qué pasa, Ichigo?"

"Sentí algo extraño en mi espalda" La chica de dieciocho años de edad dijo con confusión escrita en todos lados de su hermoso rostro. Ella se dio la vuelta para inspeccionar el árbol. Lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran. Había un anillo de oro que estaba pegado al árbol.

"Eso es raro ..." dijo Ichigo, mientras quitaba la cinta la cinta que pegaba aquel anillo contra el árbol. Era hermoso, la banda era de oro por supuesto, con pequeñas manchas de color rubí y tenía un diamante rosa de tamaño decente que parecía increíble a la luz de la luna. "Mira esto, ¿Por qué alguien dejaría un caro y hermoso anillo así aquí...?"

Ichigo dejó de hablar, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Ichigo miró hacia abajo, mirando a Masaya que estaba de rodillas sonriendole "Ichigo..."

La chica de dieciocho años sintió la mano que sostenía el hermoso anillo temblar un poco_ "No...no puede ser..."_

"Desde ese día, hace cinco años ... el día que perdiste nuestra cita, porque estaba luchando en la torre de Tokio ..."

Ichigo sólo asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos chocolate un poco abiertos _"Oh Dios...él va a..."_

"Yo sabía que te amaba. Con los años mi amor sólo ha crecido muchísimo. Ichigo, no creo que puedo vivir sin ti. Ichigo ... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

_"¡Él lo hizo!"_ Ichigo pensó para sí misma, mientras que las lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a formarse.

"No vamos a casarnos hasta después de la graduación, por supuesto pero..."

"¡Si, si, si!" Ichigo gritó / sollozó, interrumpiéndolo mitad de la frase de su amado, y prácticamente se le tiró encima, provocando que Masaya casi se cayera. Ichigo comenzó a tratar de colocarse aquel anillo pero no pudo debido a que sus manos no dejaban de temblar. Después de unos segundos, Masaya acudió en rescate de su prometida y deslizó el anillo con suavidad en el dedo de ella "Te amo demasiado, Masaya. Y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ser la mejor esposa del mundo" Al din Ichigo se había calmado un poco, aquello le dijo al hombre de sus sueños regalandole una dulce sonrisa.

"Te amo demasiado Ichigo, y no importa nada, eso nunca cambiará" Masaya susurró al oído de Ichigo, antes de besarla de nuevo.

-O-

Cuando Ichigo había llegado a casa, su mamá y su papá estaban esperando en la puerta principal. Sakura había agarrado la mano izquierda de la pelirroja y chilló cuando vio el anillo. Shintaro en cambio salió corriendo de la sala llorando. Al parecer, sus padres eran conscientes de que Masaya le iba a proponer aquello, eso explicaría por qué su novio había estado en su casa hablando con su padre esa mañana. Una hora más tarde, su madre finalmente se detuvo mirando el anillo y haciendo preguntas, y dejar que la adolescente emocionada se fuera luego a su habitación.

Ichigo se echó a su habitación, flotando en una nube, su dedo anular adornado con su anillo de compromiso. la futura novia ingresó a su habitación rosa, dando vueltas a su alrededor, ni siquiera notaba que cierto peliverde alien estaba sentado en su cama, observándola con diversión.

¡Momomiya Ichigo pronto sería conocido como Ayoyama Ichigo! La pelirroja rió al imaginar los extraños llamándola Aoyama-san ¡Aoyama-san! Los pensamientos giraban en la cabeza de la muchacha y su baile cada vez se hizo mucho mas feliz con cada giro de remolino y se las arregló para no caer. No podía esperar para mostrar a todas las otras chicas Moe, Miwa, y a todas las otras chicas de su clase el anillo. También esperaba hacer alarde de su muy costoso anillo en el café "¡Mint estará muuuuy celosa!" Dijo Ichigo muy feliz cantando, ahora estaba bailando con la almohada de color rosa que había logrado agarrar, sin darse cuenta que aquel alien estaba sonriendo, delante de ella.

"¿Por qué es eso, Koneko-chan?" La pregunta de Kisshu cayó en oídos sordos, por Ichigo que estaba en otra tierra, ni siquiera podía oír nada. En cambio, continuó girando y comenzó a cantar las partes de una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Kisshu gruñó con disgusto. Esto definitivamente no era lo que él había planeado para su noche de amor y pasión que quería que comenzara.

Aún completamente ajena al alien frustrado que ahora se encontraba de pie junto a ella, Ichigo siguió cantando, bailando y soñando despierta "Me pregunto dónde vamos a ir de luna de miel" Pensó la pelirroja para si misma en voz alta aún sin darse cuenta de Kish, que estaba golpeando su pie con impaciencia. "Nos divertimos mucho cuando fuimos a Inglaterra, pero...¡Oh, yo quiero ir a Hawaii! ¡Oh Dios mío! Masaya y yo en una luna de miel ¡Masaya y yo en una luna de miel!" La cara bonita de la pelirroja comenzó a enrojecer al cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser un poco travieso.

En aquella vergüenza, Ichigo perdió su equilibrio. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito, agitando los brazos. Ella se tensó cuando sintió un par de brazos fuertes evitar que se cayera. Escalofríos familiares comenzaron a hacer su camino hasta su espina dorsal. Ichigo tenía dos tipos diferentes de escalofríos. El primer tipo, fueron los que Masaya le daba cada vez que hacían algo acaramelados. La otra serie de escalofríos...Ichigo nunca pensó que los volvería a experimentar nunca mas, estos escalofríos venían de...

"¡K-Kisshu!"

* * *

Bueno, respondiendo en general a los reviews primero...disculpen la tardanza pero me había quedado sin internet y segundo, me alegra que haya gustado. Me gustaría de hecho que este fandom sea mas popular pero a veces eso no llega a ser posible lamentablemente. Yo siempre he pensado que si una narración y ortografía es buena, siempre dan mas ganas de leer, por eso es que trato de hacerlo bien y espero que les haya gustado este cap.

Prometo que el siguiente no me demoraré. ¿Dejan mas reviews? 3


End file.
